


Wizard 101: Defenders Gone Viral

by FallenAngel6896



Category: Wizard101 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Athenium, Cards, Dragonspyre, Evil vs Good, Good vs Evil, Magic, Money laundering, Other, Ravenwood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28656243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenAngel6896/pseuds/FallenAngel6896
Summary: With all hope slowly fleeting in the spiral Merle Ambrose looks to the only world he can....Earth. In his hopes to find someone worthy enough to combat his enemy Malistaire he is given 3 hopes. Can these 3 hopes really grant him the power he needs? Read on to find out!
Kudos: 6





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys sorry it has been so long since I posted another chapter in a story, but here I am hoping to bring you guys fun times and stories!  
> -FallenAngel6896

_****_

Have you ever wondered what it would be like to be apart of an actual video game? Maybe you wanted to know how it would feel and see exactly what your character felt and seen. Be ready because the adventure your about to read is about 3 random souls who are taken from their everyday lives and put into an extremely amazing adventure.

Are you a boy or a girl....?


	2. Sorting Your Life

****

"Yes I can understand that this situation is out of your hand Merle but....." A shadow figure trailed off. 

"Isn't there something more that we can do to put a stop to Malistaire?" A female voice cried out from the shadows. The room was quiet for a short amount of time before a tall elderly man walk into the shadows stroking his beard. The man had a rough but concerned look on his face.

"I know that most of you would have hoped that we would have this problem all sorted out" The man started. "Sadly it comes to my attention that even some of the best students we have to offer cannot stand against Malistaire, some have even lost their lives trying to combat him. I ask you to hide your concern and come together with me in trying to find new students some that will help end this disaster" Another man stumbled from the shadows wearing a grimace on his face as if to say "I hate you all" 

"Headmaster I feel I speak for us all when I say this" the man started. "This plan you propose is simply...hmm how do I put this? Idiotic" A small laughter came from the old man as he walked towards his door.

"Whether you like my idea or not it is already done" The man said walking away from all of the mad voices yelling at him. "The new students will be here this afternoon hopefully you will show them more kindness that you have me with this" The room grew ever more silent as the door closed behind the man. The shadows one by one left each of them muttering their own form of complaints.

++++

"Do you have everything you need?" A nicely dressed man asked. The man looked towards 3 boys who all looked like they were in their early teens. One boy chirped up quickly.

"I do believe we have everything " the boy answered. All 3 of them seemed like they were ready even if they didn't know what they were actually about to do. "So... exactly what are we doing here anyway? I mean you came told probably all of us to pack our things and jump in a car to this location" The boys nodded their heads in agreement. The man quickly looked at his watch avoiding the question. The man lead the 3 boys to a wooden door with weird symbols on it. 

"What the heck is this?" One of the boys shouted out randomly. The man ignored his question and opened the door which didn't seem to lead anywhere. Before the boys could ask anything he pushed them through the doorway.

++++

[Boy Number 1]

"Hello" a voice said startling the boy. "It seems my vision is failing me are you a boy or a girl?"

"I'm obviously a boy sir" The boy said walking into the dimly lit room. He looked at himself and noticed that his attire had changed. Instead of the clothes he randomly threw on he was now wearing a pointed black hat with a nicely pressed black robe.

"Would you be so kind to tell me what your name is?" The elderly man asked. A small virtual dial system appeared in front of the boy already preloaded with names. The boy thought about his name and quickly moved the name turner around till he found what fit him. 

"So your name is Michael WillowDust? Is this correct?" The man asked.

"Yes that is" Michael answered. As he answered Michael was transported to another area.

++++

[Boy Number 2]

"Hello" a voice said yet again startling the second boy. "It seems my vision is failing me are you a boy or a girl?"

"Are you blind old man of course I'm a boy?" The second boy yelled as he walked into the dimly lighted room. He looked straight ahead at the main without noticing his clothes had changed into a white point hat with a red brim and a gold colored robe with a red belt.

"Would you be so kind to tell me your name?" The elderly man asked with a bit of irritation in his voice. A small virtual dial system appeared in front of the boy which was also preloaded with names. This time the boy seemed irritated at the fact he couldn't find his name. "Is something the matter young one?" The man asked.

"Um duh I can't find my name" The boy said irritated. 

"What would your name happen to be young one?" The elderly man asked.

"..." The boy tried saying but to his shock he couldn't say his name. "....." Yet again the boy could not say his given name.

"Oh my it seems your name is not on the preloaded list of names so you must choose one that is closest to it" The man advised.

Grumbling under his breath his quickly put together his name.

"So your name is Gavin DuskStone?" The man asked.

"Yeah as close as I can actually get to it" Gavin said as he was teleported to another location.

++++

[Boy Number 3]

"Hello" A voice said not facing the third boy as if it was normal to hear strange voices. "It seems my vision is failing me are you a boy or a girl?" Elderly man asked as the third boy walked in. 

"Get yours eyes fixed because I'm a boy" The third boy said as he noticed his clothes had changed on him. He wore a point red hat with a black brim and a red ironed coat with a black belt. "Nice new clothes"

"Moving on" The elderly man said clearing his throat. "Would be so kind as to tell me your name?" A virtual dial preloaded with names appeared for the third time seeming like it was tired as well. The third boy took a good moment trying to choose his name. He took a step back and gave a crooked smile.

"So your name is Caleb DragonStone?" the man asked.

"Yeah that's my name" Caleb agreed as he was transported to another area.

++++

The new area was different. The boys looked around as the sun hit their eyes making them almost blind to their surroundings. Once their finally had adjusted they noticed a group of people surrounding them.

"Hi there" Caleb spoke up thinking the same as the other two. "Um why are you all here staring at us?" No one spoke up right away, that was until the elderly man appeared in the middle near the boys. "Now all of us are finally here..." the man trailed off.

"Um.." A woman with fire flowing hair started. "Where is Gamma?" The man stroke he beard being utterly confused at the question.

"Oh yes now I remember" The man started as he slammed his foot on the ground. Before everyone's eyes a staffed appeared with a snow white owl on top. To make things crazier the owl itself was wearing a graduation cap and glasses. "Now teachers" the man said turning away from the boys. "Which one of you will want to train these young wizards. There was an eerie silence before three of the people started to walk forward. A woman with red fiery hair walked over and stood beside Caleb. A young man whom looked like he was a few years older than the boys went and stood besides Michael, and then as all three boys were watching a tall dog looking person stood near Gavin. "And now as we have it these three wizards have been chosen by their teachers. This is an exciting moment. The man lifted his staff and ported the boys to yet another area. Now we must watch and wait to make sure things finally go right" 


End file.
